


Angels and Demons

by threewalls



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Interspecies, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Cid has been married thrice.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

Cid has been married thrice.

His first was fruitless, the husband of his ex-wife adopting her two sons. So much for his obligation to House Bunansa, slight on the shoulders of a third child.

His second bride he bought and married, after reports of a mysterious creature fallen from some undiscovered purvama. She gave him ten years, and Ffamran (who could not fly unaided, ah, but the scope for comparison between his bone structure and his mother's!), and Famfrit, crystalised in auracite, carried from the sky.

But from his third marriage, his Giruvegan bride, shall be born a new age.


End file.
